


Dogs

by FanficWriter827



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, RokuShi Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficWriter827/pseuds/FanficWriter827
Summary: Xion has been feeling down lately because of her missions and Roxas doesn’t like seeing her sad and only wants to make her happy. He decides the best course of action is to bring her to see a lot dogs, will it work?





	Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491821) by razorblade180. 



Roxas walked down one of the many corridors of the Castle That Never Was with several thoughts on his mind, mostly about his friend Xion. He had noticed that she was in a depressive state as of late and it worried him, he didn’t need any guesses as to what caused her to feel this way. ‘Stupid Saïx’ he thought, ‘how could he not see how much he’s hurting Xion? Just because we may not have hearts, it doesn’t mean she can’t care.’ as much as he wanted to give him a piece of his mind Roxas knew that Xion comes first, he can’t quite describe it but for some reason her wellbeing is one of the things he prioritizes most. With this in mind it hurt him to see her request to just be left alone for a little while, he wanted to comfort her, but he knew that he should listen to her as he didn’t want to ‘flip her switch again’ as Axel calls it. Roxas knew that he wanted to do something though hence why he was making his way towards Axel’s room, maybe he knew what to do.

He knocked on Axel’s door and he made his way inside when he got permission. “Hey Axel I need your help with something.” Axel looked up from his magazine and gave Roxas his full attention, “Alright buddy what’s up?” he already had an idea about what Roxas was going to say, but didn’t want to presume. “See well it’s about Xion, she’s feeling down and I want to help her but…” “But?” “She just says that she wants be alone right now” Roxas then angrily said, “It’s all Saïx’s fault, why does he have to be so cruel to her, can’t he see how much he’s upsetting her?”

Axel sat up and approached his friend putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, “Look Roxas, there are times where everyone, even us nobodies just need to be alone sometimes for a little while.” 

Roxas was still crestfallen as he said, “But still I just don’t like seeing her so sad.”

“I hear you buddy, a sad Xion is like a sad puppy….”

Roxas couldn’t quite hear the rest of what Axel was saying as at the mention of the word puppy, Roxas had a vision of the boy in red. It was wasn’t one particular location it was a quick series of flashes of the boy opening up various chests and from those chests it seemed that he was freeing various dogs. ‘That’s right’ Roxas thought, he remembered Xion was very fond of dogs, before he could formulate an idea though the sound of snapping fingers called him back to reality.

“Helloooo, TWTNW to Roxas are you in there?” Axel waved in front of his face; with his newfound epiphany Roxas snapped to and grabbed Axel’s hand.

“Axel, Xion really likes dogs’, right?” Axel was stunned, ‘how far gone was this kid?’ he thought. “Yes, I’d say she’s fond of dogs, why?” Roxas beamed, he had an idea, “You’re a genius Axel!”

“I mean I know I have my moments, but I’m not really following what you’re getting at Roxas.”

“When you mentioned puppies’, I had an idea.”

“Alright, fill me in, I want to help Xion too.” Roxas leaned in and told Axel his idea, making sure that no one else could eavesdrop in. When Axel got the explanation, he gave a light-hearted chuckle, “I think she’ll love it buddy.” Roxas began to ponder,

“Where would I even find so many dogs though?” Axel thought for a few moments before giving Roxas a suggestion.

“Listen, I think I know a world that could suit your criteria but you’d have to give me a little bit to get it set up.”

“So long as it makes Xion happy I’ll do it.” Roxas declared; at this Axel got a teasing smirk.

“My my, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you are quite the romantic type, and who says that nobodies don’t have hearts after all?” Roxas bore a puzzled expression at this.

“Well I mean Xemnas and everyone else says we don’t have hearts; and what’s a romantic type?”

“Ugh, you’re too naïve to tease; I’ll tell you when you’re older alright?”

“Um, okay I guess?” Roxas tried to get back on track, “Thanks again for your help Axel.”

“Hey now, don’t thank me until we’re actually done.”

“Okay” Roxas set off to think of a way to convince Xion to go with him when the time came.

 

Xion felt pretty bad over what happened a few days ago. She had botched a mission concerning a heartless that was considered high value and Saïx had berated her incredibly harsh, even more so than usual. She just wanted to be alone for a little while, even at the cost of shutting out Roxas. She hoped she hadn’t hurt his feelings, he respected her wishes, but she could see the pained expression he bore. Both he and Axel were so nice and inviting to her, the two of them made her feel like she actually mattered. But Roxas was seemingly on another level as he would always practically be by her side whenever she needed it. She wanted to make it up to him, which is why she has found herself being pushed along by the boy she trusts so much through a dark corridor with her hood up and her ears covered as he wanted to show her something special, was it perhaps a new exotic locale he had found? She didn’t have a clue but she trusts Roxas’s judgment and as such goes along with him.

Roxas had wondered why Axel had elected to not go with the two of them on their journey, the only explanation he got from the fiery redhead was that this was an experience the two of them should share alone with each other. Roxas hoped that this would work, if it did, he would buy Axel ice cream for a whole month.

They arrived at their destination as Roxas told Xion to keep covering her ears for a second. Even though she had her hands pressed against her hood she could faintly hear voices, was Roxas talking to someone perhaps? She felt a hand return to her back as she got the hint to start moving forward. The two came to a stop as Roxas told her that she could take her hood down now, and so she did; the sight before her was truly something she hadn’t expected as there were dogs everywhere.

Roxas watched cautiously to see his friend’s reaction, ‘does she like it?’ he thought tentatively. He saw as Xion slowly sank to her knees and then lay down with her back against the floor as a mob of white fur with black spots surrounded her. He began to panic, “Xion!”, ‘had she fainted again?’, he prepared to get her off the ground but before he could move, his fears were quickly laid to rest. He knew she was okay when he heard the sound of her giggling, giggling and dodging a glove that was accidentally and haphazardly thrown in his direction as he could see her frantically moving her arms around trying to pet as many dogs as possible. Roxas couldn’t help but smile at the sight, but then realized he owed Axel a lot of ice cream. “Whatever, so long as she’s happy” Roxas quietly said to himself. He felt a tug on his coat as he saw some of the dogs trying to get his attention, ‘well she’s going to be at it for a while, may as well enjoy myself.’ As he sat down, took off his gloves and began to pet some of the dogs.

After an indeterminate amount of time, the two had left and were making their way back to where the dark corridor was, Xion was in a decidedly much better mood as she turned to her friend, “Roxas, that was amazing, I’ve never seen so many dogs at once!” Roxas doing his best to not seem too cocky responded, “I hoped that you would’ve liked it.”

Xion giggled, “I loved it, but I have to know, why did you do all of this?” She noticed that he got a little bashful, as he quickly responded how Axel set all of this up, but she knew deep down he was the mastermind of this operation.

Roxas contemplated his response for a second, “Well I just noticed that you were really sad lately, and I just wanted to help you feel better.” For a split second she thought that she felt her heart pang, she was touched, “That’s so sweet of you Roxas” she also added, “I meant to tell you this sooner but I’m really sorry for the other day.” Roxas was confused by this, “What do you mean?”

“For shutting you out the other day”

Roxas realized what she meant, “Oh that? It’s nothing, Axel told me that everyone needs a little time to themselves every now and then.” He took a moment before continuing, wanting to get his next words just right, “It’s just that I hate seeing you all sad like that and I guess… I guess I just want to be there for you and cheer you up whenever you need it, you’re my one of my best friends and I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

She wanted to cry, she was touched, he really does make her feel like she has a heart because despite her being a nobody she could feel a surge of emotions. Whether or not these emotions are actually real, they’re real to her and that’s all that matters. She didn’t know how to respond and so she practically tackled him with a crushing hug.

Roxas was nearly thrown off balance by her sudden hug but he welcomed it, holding her like this felt nice. He wrapped an arm around her back and tried to pull her in closer having his other hand on the back of her head as she leaned her head into his shoulder. He wanted this moment to last, he wanted to be as close to Xion as he could be. He can’t quite describe it himself but it was like he wanted to make Xion happy more than anything else. Xion the girl who was his friend, the girl who was one of his few sources of peace in the Organization, Xion the girl that he treasured. Was this the powerful emotion that Axel told him about, was this what love was? He could only hope that he will find out when they all have real hearts, that he would truly understand what love is.


End file.
